Cruciatus Curse
by starstruckanime1719
Summary: Voldemort has invaded Harry's mind. He leads Harry down to the dungeon and tortures him whilst the school is asleep. Draco finds Harry in this weak state and an unlikely friendship is formed. Then Hermione and Ginny start planning something? two-shot (PS- I do sorta talk about the curse a bit so if you don't like you can skip that part cause its kinda short ) HarryxDraco
1. Part One

"_He is there. He is seeing my every move. I can feel him in my mind. I can't keep him out." Harry told Dumbledore this with his body is shaking. He could tell Dumbledore didn't know what to tell Harry. Everything would be alright? Leave the school? Sit in a room by himself for a week until Voldemort left his mind?_

_When the headmaster finally did speak, he said, "Harry. . . Are you positive it is Voldemort? Is he in your mind right now?" Harry shook his head._

"_It is Voldemort, but he isn't here at the moment." His whispers weren't present in his mind, and neither were visions of his and the Dark Lords past weaving together so he couldn't distinguish which were his and which were Voldemort's._

"_Harry, you can't let him control your mind! I may have to ask for you to have extra lessons with professor Snape so nothing drastic happens." _

"_Sir! His teachings aren't helping! I can't keep Voldemort out any more than I could when the lessons first started!" Harry was almost pleading with the headmaster. He didn't want, nor think he could stand both Snape and Voldemort invading his mind and seeing his memories._

"_Well. . . Maybe you should just. . . Leave then? If you can't keep him out you're a danger to us all!" Dumbledore proceeded to snap his fingers. Next to him appeared Harry's trunk filled with his belongings, and Hedwig sitting on top._

Harry sat up in bed panting and covered in sweat. The happenings in the dream made him completely unwilling to tell Dumbledore what was happening in and to his mind. His scar was searing. It was a common and an almost nonstop occurrence as of late. Meaning Voldemort was watching what Harry was doing through his eyes right at that very moment.

Harry had a sudden need for some air. Throwing on a new, not ridden with sweat, shirt, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and tip toed first out of the boy's room, then out of the Gryffindor common room into the hallway. Draping the cloak around his shoulders, he felt something leading him in down the stairs and in the direction of the dungeon corridor.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs next to the potions classroom, the unknown force seemed to stop leading him, and leaving Harry with no mind of what to do next. Though, when he tried to go back towards the main hall, it was as if he wasn't able to.

Walking forward, he soon passed the Slytherin House and the bathroom near it. He kept walking farther and farther into an area he was almost positive no one came to. Harry didn't seem to be able to stop until he came across a door he had never noticed before. When he opened the door though, it was only a broom closet.

Harry seemed unable to control his body as he walked into the closet and shut the door. After the door was fully shut, Harry was then able to move freely. He reached for the door handle only to find it locked from the outside.

Everything then seemed to click in Harry's mind. Voldemort had controlled him. Made him come to a part of the castle he knew no one cared to come to, during the night when no one is awake even if they would come to this part of the castle normally.

"Very good Harry, finally realizing what it is I have planned?" Voldemort's voice echoed through Harry's head. "I wonder what can be found in this head of yours?"

Memories started to once again flash before Harry's eyes, painful memories of all the death he had seen lately. Memories of his parent's death showed as complete as if he was an onlooker to a movie. Memories of Cedric's death. Sirius's death. Even Neville's parents being tortured.

Harry felt tears running down his cheeks and he could hear his sobs as if they were distant. Voldemort started to laugh, loudly and the sound rose in his head louder and louder, until it stopped. It just stopped as if it had never even started.

Harry took his hands off his ears, not knowing when he had placed them in that spot in the first place. But regretted doing it almost immediately.

"You think it has stopped? Silly boy it has only just begun!" Voldemort's voice resounded in his head, "Crucio!"

Harry didn't know how the Dark Lord was doing it. But he was torturing Harry through the connection in his head. There was pain shooting all over his body. It was unimaginable, as if he was being torn limb from limb, and then stabbed repeatedly. Over and over.

He could hear himself screaming. He could see himself thrashing about in the closet, hitting his head into walls with tears streaming down his face. Never had he looked so vulnerable.

Slowly the pain came to an end. Whimpering Harry pulled himself up and all but threw himself at the door desperately turning the handle. When nothing worked, Harry stumbled into the far corner of the closet and fell to the floor. Dragging his knees up to his chest he heard the unforgiveable curse shouted in his mind once more.

Soon it was over and all Harry could hear was Voldemort's laughing, then even that stopped and Harry's scar stopped burning.

Relief flooded all of Harry's body and he slumped onto the cold stone floor. Curling into a ball he sobbed covering his ears in case of further attacks.

Harry had one more feeble attempt at trying to get out of the closet left in him. As he threw his body weakly against the unyielding door, he heard footsteps approaching that sounded like those of Voldemorts as he walked towards his parents. Falling backwards onto the floor, Harry crawled back into his corner.

The door opened, revealing not a murderous snakelike man, but a scared, wand yielding blonde who peered at Harry in shock. Probably suspecting a Peeves prank.

"P-potter?" Draco moved a stone in front of the door so it wouldn't close shut behind him as he walked over to the sobbing teen. "Potter, w-why are you screaming and crying in this closet!" Draco spoke softly as he came closer to the shaking Gryffindor.

Harry, not knowing what he was doing, but having complete control over his body, stood up and threw his arms around the surprised adolescent and sobbed into his shoulder.

Draco, being completely taken aback, fell against one of the walls, one arm instinctively wrapping around Harry. "P-potter. . . What are you doing?"

Harry looked up at Draco, "He was in my mind." Those five words were all Draco needed to have complete grasp of what happened, also given the complete disarray of Harry's clothes. He pried Harry off him and put him at arm's length.

"Potter we need to tell the Headmaster." Harry shook his head and looked at Draco fearfully.

"He'll make me leave! Snape isn't helping with his mind mumbo-jumbo and last time we had a lesson he kicked me out because I invaded his mind instead of the other way around!"

"Pott- Harry. . . You have to tell someone! You can't let him torture you like this! You'll go insane! Then who will I have to mess with every now and then?" Draco gave Harry a small smile. It was a feeble attempt at reasoning with him.

"Why should you care . . . aren't you and your family on his side." Harry took a small step away from Draco fearfully.

"My parents are, but they don't trust me enough yet to let me in on anything. Plus, I doubt anything good will come out of it! Well, not with how I am right now." Draco said pouting a bit

Harry looked a Draco, "Really?" Draco nodded.

"Harry? Do you hear footsteps?" Harry listened closely before bending down and grabbing his invisibility cloak. He took Draco's hand and pulled him close enough to have the cloak covering both of their bodies completely. Harry pulled on Draco's hand slightly to get out of the closet just in case it was Filch and he closed the closet door.

Just as Harry thought it was the caretaker who came walking over to the closet and peering in. Shutting the door he walked back towards the main hall muttering about Peeves and his stupid pranks.

Harry let go of Draco's hand only to have his own taken and have him be pulled in the direction Filch had walked a minute before. Harry allowed himself to be pulled slowly along the corridor until they reached the Slytherin's Doorway. Speaking the password Draco walked in dragging in a reluctant Harry behind him. Taking the cloak off himself and Harry he sat them on one of the couches.

"What did the Dark Lord do to you?" Draco asked letting the other boys hand go. Remembering everything Voldemort had showed him, Harry started to cry and shake once again.

Draco's eyes widened at the other, usually strong, boy. "D-don't start crying again Potter! You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to!" Draco said pulling the crying boy to his chest. "Please stop crying. . ." Draco held Harry to him tightly, not sure what he was doing or why, just that it felt right and okay to do.

Harry bunched the others shirt in his hands probably wrinkling it along with soaking it with his tears. Harry didn't know what was wrong with him, but the other boy made him feel safe and it was as if they weren't enemies in the slightest at the moment.

Harry's sobs soon died down and he sat up so he was still close enough to Draco so they were still touching in some way. "He showed me all the deaths I've witnessed and even some I haven't or that weren't even deaths, just. . . cruel happenings like what happened to Neville's parents." Harry took the others boy's hand without noticing and squeezed it tightly, "Then . . . he used the cruciartice curse, and it was torture."

"Pott- Harry, you're hurting my hand." Draco said quietly using his free hand to loosen Harrys, while also making sure to keep Harry's hand locked in his.

"Sorry Mal- Draco" Harry said yawning somewhat "Draco? Why can't we be friends even though I'm friends with Ron and Hermione?"

"I never said we couldn't be, you just seemed adamant on not liking me." Draco said wrapping the invisibility cloak around Harry before pulling him up. "We should go get some sleep. . . You can stay here tonight as long as you're in the cloak. . . I'll wake you up for breakfast and sneak you out. . . Ok?" Harry nodded following Draco up to his dorm and lied down next to the boy making sure to cover just his body with the cloak and not the bed. Soon both were asleep.

The next morning Draco did just as promised. He woke up before most of the Slytherin house and snuck Harry out. Harry didn't seem to want Draco to leave though as Harry had the other wait outside as he brought back the invisibility cloak and got dressed. He woke and told Rom he was going to breakfast before running down to where the uncomfortable looking Slytherin waited for him. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist before dragging him down to the great hall and to where Hermione sat talking to Ginny.

Both girls looked surprised and glared at the Slytherin sitting next to Harry. Much of the Great Hall went silent as the two boys sat peacefully together without as much as one insult to each other.

"H-harry? W-what is _he _sitting here for!" Ron said staring at the two in shock.

"I asked him to sit here and he did that's all." Harry said moving closer to Draco to allow for Ron to sit on the other side of him.

"You . . . asked _him_ to sit here! He's the enemy! Have you gone bloody bonkers!" Ron continued to stand aghast behind the two.

"Well something happened that I'd rather not talk about and we became friends! Is that a problem?" Harry said looking at Ron challengingly. Ron said nothing as he walked all the way around to the other side of the table before sitting down with Neville and Shamus.

"Harry. . . I think he has a big problem with it. . ." Hermione said looking at Draco with a bit of the same look as Ron.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you guys could get along. . ." Harry said shifting in a way that his and Draco's thighs were brushing against each other ever so slightly. Draco glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye as he blushed almost unnoticably. He hated to admit it, but he was actually in love with Harry and had been for quite a while. Not that Harry needed to know that.

Hermione though did notice Draco's blush and Harry's sudden need for Draco to be around seemed weird to her.

"So what did you say happened that made you guys become friends?" Hermione asked looking at the two while smirking, thinking something way off as to why they were together.

She noted how Harry seemed to look scared and his stare go sort of blank, while Draco seemed to be looking at Harry in _worry_. Both emotions she had never seen on either boys and her first idea seemed to be dropped all together.

"W-we got into a fight and then realized h-how . . . stupid we were being. . ." Draco said unconvincingly. "We then called a truce and here we are!" Harry looked up at Draco thankfully while Ginny and Hermione looked at each other skeptically.

"If you say so. . ." Ginny said still utterly confused at the Slytherin's lack of insults.

Both boys continued to eat peacefully even against the stares of most of the Great Hall, though both soon enough getting annoyed with all the extra attention.

"Can't you all mind you own bloody business!" Both boys shouted simultaneously glaring at the people around them.

Looking at each other in surprise, they burst into laughter, making it all the more obvious that no, they were in fact not lying about being friends. . .

The next day the two boys were coming out of their shared potions class after receiving back one of the written tests Professor Snape had the class take.

"Merlin's beard Harry! How did you do _that_ bad on potions test!" Draco asked Harry as they switched tests and walked up the stairs to go to their next class.

"Snape doesn't like me that's how." Harry said pouting.

"You said you need frog's legs for Amortentia, and Snape doesn't like you?" Draco said amusedly. Harry huffed a little in response.

The two continued walking to their next class leaving Ron and Hermione to walk behind them.

"What has Harry got a new bloody best friend or something." Ron said to Hermione glaring at the back of Draco's head.

"Ron. . . Do you not understand anything!" Hermione said before running off to talk to Ginny who she spotted walking with Neville.

"I understand plenty of things thank you very much Hermione!" Ron grumbled to himself as he went to go catch up with Harry.

"Ginny!" Hermione called smiling and running up to said girl and Neville.

"Hermione, you seem happy?" Ginny said skeptically. Neville and her shared a look of confusion as Hermione all but skipped alongside the pair.

"Well! You know how you sort of got over your crush on Harry and have a crush on . . . someone else now? Well I think it is a rather good thing as Harry may or may not have a crush on. . ." Hermione leaned over and started to whisper the rest of her sentence into Ginny's ear, "He may or may not have a crush on Draco Malfoy!" She leaned away from Ginny to see her reaction.

Ginny's eyes had gone wide and apparently Hermione hadn't whispered as softly as she thought as Neville looked at her wide eyed also.

"And Draco may have a crush back!" Hermione shook around Ginny's shoulder excitedly.

The two girls left a pretending-not-to-listen-in-on-the-plan-to-get-Harry-and-Draco-together Neville to his thoughts.

**A/n- Hello friends~ So I know I have a Ghost Hunt story to finish, but I don't have internet besides for if I'm at the library or a friend's house until after Christmas! (I'm sorry my family can't pay the bill XD) And I sorta have a Drarry obsession (ha like you can only be **_**SORTA**_** obsessed with Drarry!) and I have so many fic ideas for non-ghost hunt matters and I'M SORRY BABIES THAT LOVE ME DOING GHOST HUNT! I'LL GO BACK TO IT SOON I SWEAR! Ok, well, anyways, please **Review **and **SEND ME YOUR LOVE MY FELLOW DRARRY LOVERS! **Ok yeah well. . . . bye~ (I'm gonna update part two later tonight~)**


	2. Part 2 (final)

A few days later, Draco and Harry continued to creep everyone out with their sudden and unknown cause of friendship.

Things were going nice and smooth until later that day. Harry's scar started to burn again. Luckily classes were all over and everyone was doing their own thing, most being in their houses or roaming about the school. Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione though were out by the lake. Ginny and Hermione wanting to see if anything happened between their current obsessions. Neville tagging along because the girls plan interested him. And Ron was still friends with Harry so why shouldn't he go?

As soon as Harry's scar started to burn, he immediately ran over to Draco. (Who actually wasn't that far away to begin with.) Draco looked at Harry a little shocked as the boy grabbed onto his arm and pulled him behind a tree.

"H-harry! What's wrong?" Draco said allowing the teen to pull him along.

"M-my scar. . . He's watching again." Harry whispered to Draco whose eyes widened fractionally.

"Are you positive?" Draco asked reaching up and touching the scar lightly. Harry nodded as he started to shake and remember the last experience he had with the Dark Lord. "You have to calm down! Being scared will only help his cause. You should tell the others."

"No! I can't! They will force me to go to Dumbledore or a teacher and." Harry started to shake his head.

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to tell them, just calm down!" Draco said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to sit down with him.

"Harry? Draco? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked walking over and around the tree followed by Hermione.

"Fine! Everything's fine. . ." Harry said squeezing Draco's hand and urging the others to go away with his eyes.

Hermione and Ginny took one glance at the two before running back over to where Neville sat with Ron, the girls talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Harry? Is anything happening?" Draco asked removing his hand from the others only to wrap his whole arm around the other boy and pulling him close. This action of course being entirely to comfort the other boy and had nothing to do with Draco's want to pull the other close and never let him go.

"H-hold on" Harry said closing his eyes. Draco looked at the other confused as his eyes were closed with a concentrating look in place on his face.

"He's gone. . . I pushed him out!" Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco with wonder. "I can feel him trying to come back in but . . . he can't! Do you think I stopped him for good?" Draco just stared at Harry in wonder.

"D-Draco? Are you alright?" Harry continued waving in front of Draco's face a couple of times.

"You stopped the Dark Lord twice now! You're amazing. . . Still a bit of a prat" Draco smiled, "But an amazing prat." Draco was hugging Harry now. Not another comforting hug which the boys were used to, but a happy hug that left Harry blushing. Though as soon as it happened. It stopped. Draco had let go and seemed to be refusing to look at Harry.

Standing up, Draco offered Harry a hand and pulled him off the ground and to where everybody else was, letting his hand go almost as soon as they were noticed by the rest of the group.

"So, what was up with you two over behind that tree huh?" Hermione asked smirking a little at the two boys. One, who looked completely confused and the other, who looked still a bit surprised by the happenings behind the tree.

"Something similar to how we became friends happened and I needed to tell Draco because he is the one who found me after the happening, so has a right to know. " Harry said looking Hermione in the eye happily.

"You know you should tell us what happened as _we're_ your best friends!" Ron said looking smugly a Harry. Harry looked over at Draco who shrugged and motioned to Harry to tell if he wanted. In Draco's mind he was hoping Harry wouldn't tell the Weasel and Granger, mostly so it could be a secret kept between the two of them, but Draco knew that Harry would tell so that Ron would stop being mad at him.

And tell Harry did. He made sure to tell them he could block Voldemort now. Though, he left out the parts where he practically hug jumped Draco as soon as he came to the closet and was sobbing when Draco found him. Also he left out how he went back to Slytherin house with Draco after he calmed down.

The story excited the two girls of the group and they immediately started to talk about it and imagine scenarios of their newly found couple. But Ron being Ron, he automatically accused Draco of something. "Well how did _you_ know where to find Harry? And on that _specific_ night?"

"Well Weasel, I was up late studying for the potions tests we had the next day, and if you heard screaming down the corridor would _you_ just ignore it!" Draco replied using a nickname that Ron didn't even take offence to anymore since it seemed to be the way Draco had been referring to him even _after_ the newly formed friendship.

Ron pouted a bit. "Fine I'll take it and I guess we can get along somewhat. If _only _for Harry's sake! Oh and Harry. . . Do you know what those girls are so excited about! They have been talking in hushed tones and I can only catch things such as 'the plan' and some kid named 'Drarry'. Do you know what they're talking about?" Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged which in turn Ron shrugged and continued to play around with different spells.

Hermione and Ginny kept acting weird and talking in whispered tones for a greater part of the week, that is until Friday in the Great Hall. Suddenly all whispers stopped and both girls carried on as if they usually would. It made Ron suspicious but Draco was too busy helping Harry on that day's potions homework to notice.

Harry reached over and picked up his drink after sighing. "Why does Snape have to give written potions homework! Can't we just brew potions in class and that's it!" He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "The only good thing about that class is when we're actually brewing potions!"

Ron noticed Hermione and Ginny were looking at Harry with looks of concentration and hope.

"Harry? How are you . . . feeling?" Hermione asked with a glint in her eye.

"A little tired and my brain is hurting from potions stuff." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"If I asked you a question right now, would you tell me the truth?" She continued looking at Ginny from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, most likely . . . why?" Harry looked at Hermione with a flicker of fear. "You know you scare me sometimes Hermione!" Harry looked confused for a moment "I didn't mean to say that . . . "

"Well, actually Harry Ginny and I decided to brew a potion this week . . . To test said potion out, we put a few drops into your butter beer!" She looked very proud of herself at this statement, "Oh! This potion actually forces the drinker to say whatever he is thinking, whenever he is thinking it!"

"Oh Hermione, did you forget the most important part? The effects don't wear off usually for a day, but we put a bit . . . extra in didn't we?" Ginny chimed in "This should probably wear off in maybe . . . Two? Three days?" Hermione nodded at Ginny's comment.

"I should kick those two from under the table, or spike their butter beer with something next time!" Harry said suddenly.

Hermione and Ginny hopped out of their seats and practically skipped out of the Great Hall as Harry looked over at Ron.

"Ron your sister and girlfriend are both gits!" Harry said glaring slightly at the girl's backs.

"Hermione's not my girlfriend!" Ron said blushing a tomato color to match his hair.

"Oh we all know about your 'secret' crush! Don't lie!" Harrys said sighing as Ron continued to blush and stare down at his eggs and toast.

"Harry? Forget about me? Remember potions homework?" Draco said raising an eyebrow at the two.

"I could never forget about you and how when you try to tutor me in potions your eyes seem to light up." Harry said before smacking a hand over his mouth. "You know. . . You seem genuinely h-happy when you talk about certain things!" Harry said trying to make what he just said sound a little less like what it sounded like.

"Confessing your love for me already Potter?" Draco laughed a little and smiled at the small joke he made to a blushing uncontrollably Harry.

"I wasn't trying to profess my love, if I was it would be somewhere much quieter and less crowded so less people would find out about me being gay." Harry said eyes widening at what he said before smacking a hand over his mouth and abruptly getting up, running off out of the Great Hall.

Ron stared up at a blushing and standing Draco who was staring after Harry in shock. Much of the people around the two at the time were doing the exact same thing as Ron with just as wide eyes.

Draco was about to follow after Harry but instead collapsed back onto his seat looking not in this world at the moment.

Ron broke the silence after looking down and taking a giant bite of his eggs, "So . . . all this time my best friend was gay for our ex-enemy and I didn't even notice!" Ron then looked up at Draco with a look of skepticism. "The question remaining though, is do you like our Harry back?"

Draco proceeded to abruptly stand and run out after Harry leaving Ron behind to eat with the rest of Gryffindor.

"Either he is going to profess his love to our friendly neighborhood Potter or he is going to find a way to avoid Harry for the rest of his life and tell his father about this. . . . Who wants to bet!" Ron said looking around at the rest of the Gryffindors who raised their hands saying which side they were on. Ron personally though, was on the first options side as he isn't as dense as Hermione thinks. He just is when it comes to his best friends feelings about other men.

Harry was successful in his quest to avoid Draco for most of the day, and not offend too many teachers. That being said, Draco was unsuccessful in _his_ journey of finding Harry and telling him whether or not he had the same feelings.

That is, until potions. The only contact the two having in the class so far though, was Draco sliding Harry's forgotten homework, which had only been half gone over, from that morning. Harry, as soon as receiving the paper, ran off to his side of the room where the rest of Gryffindor sat, one hand clamped over his mouth as he tried to keep unwanted words from escaping his mouth.

Luckily today was a day where the class did partner potions and Harry quickly grabbed Ron and began working on the project so that nothing funny happened.

As soon as Snape dismissed the class, Harry quickly put his supplies away before bolting out the door and down a side corridor. Draco soon followed, running after Harry with a speed no one thought possible.

"Harry!" Draco called slowly gaining on the boy as there was no one in the hall to get in his way. Harry sped up and tried turning down another corridor, hoping for more people and an easy escape route. Sadly, for Harry, neither was given.

The corridor he turned down was once again deserted and actually a dead end, which Harry didn't think was possible in this great castle. He almost started to cry and he stopped and stared stupidly up at the wall.

Draco ran over to where Harry was and grabbed his arm to spin him around while panting.

"Harry. . . Freakin. . . . Potter! Look at . . . me!" Draco said as pleadingly as he could whist trying to catch his breath. Harry looked up at Draco with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I said what I said Draco, though I didn't mean to . . . Please just-" Harry started but was cut off by an annoyed sounding Draco.

"Harry Potter!" He was shaking a bit as he tried to calmly say what he was trying to, "Give me a chance to reply before you go assuming! You like me! So What! You've beat death twice now yet you try to avoid me all day, when all I've been wanting to do is answer you! You're a crybaby, you use to be my enemy, and my father hates you" Draco's grip on Harry's arm tightened as he pushed Harry backwards until his back hit the wall. The tears Harry had been holding in fell as he envisioned Draco punching him in the face, so he closed his eyes.

The punch never came. Instead Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's face an inch or two from his own, body braced by his hands on either side of Harry's head.

"Stop crying you git" Draco said bringing his face closer to Harry's until their lips met. Harry's eyes widened for a second until he let them fall closed and let his body relax.

Their lips started moving in unison and Harry felt one of Draco's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Harry liked the feeling of their bodies so close and wanted Draco to be even closer. Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck did just that. The two boys separated and Harry looked up into Draco's eyes.

"You're a crybaby, you use to be my enemy, and my father hates you." Draco said, "But all I care about is the fact that I love you."

**A/N- Here is Part two cause I love you all~ (and cause I wrote it all up already. . . . XD) But PRETTY PLEASE **Review **PWEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
